Mi Pequeña Y Celosa Avispa
by Ode-chan
Summary: La Diosa del Shunpo sabía lo que provocaba en su discípula, así que no dudo en continuar su juego. Acercándose lentamente a su oído pronuncio - Acaso estas celosa, Soi-chan -


_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach no es mío, lamentablemente, si no de Tite Kubo… ¬¬_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi Pequeña Y Celosa Avispa<strong>_

_by Ode chan_

Días después del escándalo de la traición de Aizen, el Seireitei entraba a en un periodo de falsa calma y reconstrucción. Los ryoka tendrían que esperar mínimo una semana antes de que abrieran de nuevo el Senkaimon para volver al mundo humano, así que descansarían por el Seireitei mientras esperaban. Eso tenía a Soi Fong de bastante buen humor, más del acostumbrado, ya que podría pasar un tiempo con Yoruichi-sama y ponerse al día de los pasados 100 años.

Cuando finalizó con sus labores diarias como capitán, Soi Fong se dirigía a donde se encontraba su entrañable maestra con intenciones de darle una sorpresa, así que había ocultado su reiatsu mientras caminaba. Ya estaba cerca de su destino, cuando casualmente pasó cerca de donde estaba Ichigo conversando con los otros dos ryoka, Sado e Ishida. Iba a seguir su camino cuando a sus oídos llego la mención del nombre de Yoruichi, cosa que le provocó una gran curiosidad y decidió acercarse un poco para saber de qué iba la conversación.

_**- Y entonces, estás diciendo que Yoruichi-san se transformo frente a ti, ósea que la viste desnuda- **_hablo Chad tratando de comprender porque Ichigo estaba tan alterado por ese hecho.

_**- Sí- **_casi grito en afirmación

_**- Y que tiene de malo, a caso a ti no...- **_intervino ahora el Quincy, sin embargo no pudo terminar su frase porque ya el peli-naranja estaba replicando.

_**- ¡No! No es eso, el hecho es que es una mujer madura, debería de tener un poco de pudor. Ella actúa a tan natural como si llevara ropa puesta, tengo 15 años, crees que eso no es una fuerte impresión si te toma de sorpresa. Además los hizo dos veces, ¡DOS VECES!-**_ gritaba Ichigo mientras mostraba dos de sus dedos dándole énfasis en la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho.

_**- Bueno ella estuvo mucho tiempo en su forma de gato, ya se había acostumbrado a andar sin ropa, no puedes culparla- **_mencionaba Ishida mientras se ajustaba sus gafas como siempre.

No muy lejos de ahí, Soi Fong, que había escuchado lo suficiente de la conversación, se alejaba del lugar utilizando el Shunpo. Sabía que si se quedaba más desenfundaría a Suzumebachi con intenciones de acabar con Ichigo por su atrevimiento con Yoruichi-sama. Soi estaba tan concentrada en no matar a Ichigo, que no se dio cuenta que su huida la llevaba directo a la culpable de sus estúpidos y repentinos celos. Fue entonces, que la chica de descendencia china, se detuvo de golpe para evitar que Yoruichi advirtiera su presencia. Subió a un árbol cercano, donde se escondió entre sus ramas esperando a pasar un poco su enojo antes de enfrentar a su maestra y preguntarle porque se había atrevido a hacer eso.

Sin embargo hace mucho tiempo que la Diosa del Shunpo había advertido la presencia de su antigua subordinada y no solo eso, también se había percatado de que algo le molestaba, algo que posiblemente conllevaría a otra pelea entre ellas. Así que fingió no darse cuenta de su presencia y continúo con sus planes de bañarse en las cristalinas aguas termales que tenía en frente. Cuando se quito la ropa supuso que Soi Fong en esos momentos se habría sonrojado y tendría los ojos completamente cerrados, lo que provoco que riera ante su pensamiento. Efectivamente no se equivocaba, en ese momento Soi con los ojos cerrados desviaba su mirada mientras estaba sonrojada al punto de una hemorragia nasal.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Yoruichi esperaba que Soi Fong decidiera hacerse presente, la peli-violeta se aburrió de la espera, así que le hizo saber a su querida avispa que ya no hacía falta que escondiera su zumbido.

_**- Nee, Soi Fong**_- hablo lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara la susodicha _**-¿Porque no sales de tu escondite y vienes a las aguas termales aquí conmigo?-**_

Sabiéndose descubierta, Soi Fong, bajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, situándose de espaldas a las aguas donde se bañaba la otra mujer, tratando de ocultar el terrible tono rojizo que acaparaba su rostro.

_**- Nee, ¿porque no me miras?- **_

_**- Us...Usted está desnuda Yoruichi-sama-**_ tartamudeo nerviosa la menor de las dos mujeres.

_**- Y, tienes algún problema con eso Soi-**_ comentó seductoramente la ex-comandante de las fuerzas especiales, mientras salía del agua haciendo el ruido suficiente para alertar a la peli-azulado y así ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

_**-¿Qué...Qué está haciendo? Yoruichi-sama. No debería salir del agua cualquiera podría verla-**_

_**-Con decir cualquiera eso te incluiría a ti, verdad-**_ al decir esto, la ex-capitana toco a la capitana del segundo escuadrón. Ésta al sentir algo cerca de su pierna dio un pequeño salto instintivamente, cuando miro hacia abajo se encontró con un gato negro con pelaje húmedo restregándose en su pierna.

_**- Desilusionada Soi -**_ una voz profunda salió del gato _**- De hecho pusiste la misma cara de desilusión que pone Ichigo cuando hago eso -**_

Al oír ese nombre, recordó lo que había escuchado hace un momento y su enojo regreso. _**- No mencione ese nombre, Yoruichi-sama- **_dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca cercana_** - Ya estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió entre usted y ese ryoka. ¿Acaso no tiene modestia Yoruichi-sama? Como se atreve a trasformase en humana delante de un hombre y no fue una vez fueron DOS veces, él pudo aprovecharse de usted -**_

Al oír esas palabras y la manera en que Soi las decía, se dio cuenta en un instante de que definitivamente ella estaba celosa, lo que provoco que una sonrisa traviese se formara en su rostro. Aprovechando que la chica estaba concentrada mirando el suelo, luego de su discurso de "modestia" (por no decir pequeña escena de celos), el gato negro que se había vuelto a convertir en mujer, abrazo por la espalda a la pequeña ninja. Ésta al sentir los pechos de su maestra presionándose en su espalda desnuda, ya que solo tenía el uniforme de las fuerzas especiales, se tensó en el instante y su rostro pálido se cubrió de un intenso color rojo por tercera vez en el día. La Diosa del Shunpo sabía lo que provocaba en su discípula, así que no dudo en continuar su juego. Acercándose lentamente a su oído pronuncio _**- Acaso estas celosa, Soi-chan - **_

Ese aire cálido que paso cerca de su oído, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Instintivamente su cuerpo comenzó a moverse nerviosamente, solo esa mujer la hacía sentir de ese modo, desde un principio siempre lo hizo. Ella podía ser la capitana más fría y calculadora de todo el Seireitei, pero cuando estaba cerca de Yoruichi- sama las cosas siempre eran siempre de esa manera tan peculiar. Mientras ella divagaba en sus pensamientos, las manos de Yoruichi se deslizaban bajo el cinturón de su uniforme aflojándolo para así poder deshacerse del uniforme completo, la morena estaba desnudándola y eso alarmo un poco a la capitana. Cuando estaba a punto de replicar la otra mujer habló.

_**- ¿Porque no te bañas conmigo, en esas aguas termales? Así tú también podrías verme desnuda, incluso podría dejar que te aprovecharas de mí, no tendría ningún problema con eso, si es lo que deseas - **_para cuando termino de hablar, la peli-azulado estaba completamente desnuda, solo le faltaba el golpe de gracia. Tomándola por la barbilla Yoruichi hizo que Soi Fong girara la cabeza hacia ella, entonces la morena poso sus labios sobre la sonrojada chica. Acabando definitivamente con las defensas de Soi, Yoruichi no tuvo nada que hacer más que empujarla y ésta se deslizo de la roca hasta caer de lleno en el agua.

Fue cuestión de segundos, cuando una muy mojada y enojada Soi, salió del agua gritando _**– ¿Pero qué demonios le ocurre? -**_ sin embargo su enojo paso rápidamente a ser vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda frente a Yoruichi y no solo eso, Yoruichi también lo estaba. Tratando de cubriese, metió gran parte de su cuerpo en el agua, dejando a solo los hombros y la cabeza. Fue entonces la mujer de ojos dorados volvió a hablar mientras entraba al agua para estar más cerca de la oji-plateada_**.**_

_**-Solo trataba de contentar mi pequeña y celosa avispa-**_ justo cuando estaba frente a ella, la peli-violeta sonrió para luego volver a besar con mucha más pasión que antes a su Soi-chan.

Yoruichi había extrañado durante todos esos años los celos de su pequeña abeja, pero esta nueva manera de apaciguarlos haría que los extrañara el doble, si por alguna razón vuelven a estar más tiempo sin verse, así que pensó _- Creo que de ahora en adelante vendré más a menudo al Seireitei, poner a Soi Fon celosa es fácil, así que en cada visita desarrollare más tácticas como estas para apaciguarlos -_ finalmente sonrió para sus adentros entregándose de lleno al beso y a quien sabe lo que pase después. 

* * *

><p><em>Cosas Que Me Gusta Decir:<em>

_Bueno que decir, mi primer fanfic en la categoría de Bleach, mi primer Yorusoi y por ende mi primer Yuri. Me siento como Madonna en Like A Virgin o Katy Perry en Hummingbird Heartbeat, con tanta primera vez junta. Anyway, luego de una larga batalla con mi hollow interno sobre cuál de mis parejas favorita debería ser mi primer Bleach Fic, The Cat and the Hornet gano. Debo admitir que no quería que este fuera el primero, si no otro Yorusoi que estoy terminando y me gusta más, pero de esta semana no pasa que lo termine y publique. _

_Ahora la pregunta del millón, como se me ocurrió esto (sé que no les importa pero aun así se los diré). Pues luego de jugar Bleach: Dark Soul (DS), específicamente el capítulo de celos, donde Soi-chan se pone celosa de Ichigo por haber pasado tiempo entrenado con ella y lo reta a pelear. Una idea se fue creciendo en mi mente y no fue hasta que me puse a jugar Bleach: Shattered Blade (Wii), en el episodio de Yoruichi donde la imagen donde esta Soi escondida detrás de una pared oyendo la conversación entre Yoruichi y Orihime. Todo eso sumado al omake donde Soi quiere la foto de Yoruichi desnuda suman el cuadro que le dios forma a mi idea…=]_

_**Fin… Gracias por leer y recuerden que los reviews son gratis así que no pierden nada con escribirme uno. **_


End file.
